Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for encasing and protecting electronic cigarettes. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective case for a modified electronic cigarette or similar device that allows the device to be operated with one hand without removing it from the protective case.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past several decades, society has become well aware of the dangers of smoking tobacco. A nimiety of techniques, products and even medications of been developed to assist in cessation of smoking tobacco. Recently, one particular device and technique, known as “vaping,” has enjoyed success and popularity as a smoking cessation technique. In addition, it has gained popularity in its own right as an enjoyable activity. While many health organizations have reserved judgment, there appears to be no significant health problems associated with vaping.
Vaping devices originally were manufactured to mimic the appearance of cigarettes and cigars. These have become known as electronic cigarettes. Over time, as vaping has gained popularity in its own right, devices have been developed designed specifically for vaping itself and not as a substitute for a cigar or a cigarette. These newer devices have become known as modified electronic cigarettes, or “vaporizers.”
Vaporizers a relatively lightweight and easily portable and are often carried everywhere with an owner, just like a cell phone or wallet. However, because a vaporizer includes is a mouthpiece that the user frequently inserts into his or her mouth, it is desirable to keep a vaporizer in a clean location. For more active persons, it is desirable to take a vaporizer with them even in athletic or outdoors activities. It is of course also desirable to protect a vaporizer from any damage during these activities.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a means for protecting a vaporizer from damage caused by bumping into various objects. It is also desirable to provide a means for keeping the mouthpiece clean and free from unwanted materials.